epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/Epic Rap Battles of Rivalry Episode 12 Season 1 Finale
The final Episode of Epic Rap Battles of Rivalry has arrived, with 2 former admins going against eachother, as well as 2 of the current bereaucrats, and the one who founded ERB Wiki. Cast TheEyeOfAllEyes as Intrudgero98 and Hoagy Silent Mocker as Ynkrdlevin17 Amontgomery1432 as TheSteelerNation2 Jella141 as Phineas Flynn29789 Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RIVALRY INTRUDGERO VS HHHOOAAAGGGYYYYY BEGIN Intrudgero I'm the cat from the north, I'm having fish for dinner, Spice you up with my rhymes, not too soft or bitter, You're the only one of four awesome admins gone for years, Forever forgotten by everyone and everything, open your ears, You're known for nothing other than just editing wiki articles, I'll turn you the number of edits you made into tiny particles, I may be Villainous and Infamous, but I'm still reliable, Against me your argument will only turn out invalid and deniable, Good idea or bad idea to intrude Intrudgero? I'll leave you hanging fishtail up, pinned to wall with an arrow, Hope that verse of yours is done, unlike unfinishing the page of Hilter vs Vader, While this Kitten's editing profiles of every wiki page hater. (Music changes for Hoagy's verse) Hoagy Surprising you weren't copying lines like you always do, I reckoned they'd be ripped off from every single ERB too, I have to admit not completing the Hitler vs Vader page, But when it comes to users with less edits than me, I'll lock you in a cat cage, You don't belong in wikias, you belong more in Family Guy, We've heard enough references from some feline who looks "high," You may not be villainous to me, but I still have my exploits, One of which to instantly kick your ass back to Detroit. (Music changes for Ynkr's verse) Ynkr Haha, my name's Yank, Try to beat me, all you'll get is a spank, Intrudgero, I never met someone like you, Gone for three years and asking to be an admin, not what you do, If you want to be promoted I'll promote you to blocked, I am a crat and I rock, no time for discussion because this page is locked, And Hoagy who are you, In your time you did nothing so seriously, what did you do? I am the greatest power to have been on this wiki, Girls want to have me for a quicky, This wiki would be awful if you two were in charge, So as rollback, chat mod, admin, and crat, you're all banned. (Music changes for Steeler's verse) Steeler It's TheSteeler! None of you can stand up against me! I'm sending Kitten back to the land of milk and honey! I've never seen a Wiki user as useless as Hoagy! You're just a horribly-named disgrace to ERB! I'm the Wiki's greatest user! Ynkr cannot compare! You're a Pokemon master? Show me somebody who cares! I adopted this Wiki and raised it as my own! You three simply brought it to shame! You're the worst users ever known! (Music changes for Phineas Flynn's verse) Phineas Yo, it’s Phineas! Not the one with the brother named Ferb. Taking me on in a battle? Now that’s just absurd. Made this wiki so you guys could have a place to stay, But fuck it, I decided to leave on the exact same day. You fgts need to get a life, you spend most of your time here, Follow your bureaucrats’ footsteps and be inactive for like a year. Without me, you would all be virtually homeless. Now bow down to me bitches, cause your asses just got roasted! Poll Who won? Intrudgero98 Hoagy Ynkrdlevin17 TheSteelerNation2 Phineas Flynn29789 Category:Blog posts